1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swivel stops and, more particularly, to a swivel stop joining a lower and an upper tube and including a member secured within one tube and cooperating with a sleeve secured in the other tube.
2. The Prior Art
Swivel stops find wide application in lamps of all kinds, be they table units, wall units, floor units or wall unit arm extensions. A swivel stop is intended to provide a lamp with angular adjustment without having to move the lamp physically. Some swivels are unrestricted in rotational movement, while others are constrained for rotational movement of one revolution. Some swivel joints are easy to assemble and to disassemble, so much so that they are prone to disengage accidentally. To prevent such accidental disengagements, certain swivel joints are overengineered and are thus costly. Still others require a separate collar member to join the ends of the tubes, as is the case in my copending application Ser. No. 261,675, filed May 7, 1981. In the swivel joint disclosed in this copending application Ser. No. 261,675, the swivel cannot be disassembled without first unscrewing this collar member from one of the tubes.